


Never Alone

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentioning of Gertrud's Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare Oswald feels terribly lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

 

“Mother? Mother!“

In a state of sheer desperation, Oswald reached out his hand and ran, ignoring the pain in his right leg. He just ran as fast as possible. He needed to run. He needed to reach her.

“Please wait for me! Mother!“

He never seemed to reach her. With each step Oswald’s took she diverged from him. More and more.

“Please stay with me!“ the former crime king weeped. “Come back! Don’t leave me alone! I need you! Mother!“

Gertrud smiled.

“Don’t be scared, Liebchen.“

“STAY WITH ME!“

She slowly vanished.

“My little Cobblepot. I love you, my son.“

“MOTHER!“

She was gone.

“Mother!“ Oswald jolted up. Yelling in pain he fell right back into the soft sheets again, holding his shoulder. Heavy pants escaped from between his parted lips. He swallowed hard once, massaged his in sweat covered forehead.

“A dream. Just a bad dream,“ Oswald tried to calm himself. The stinging pain which suffused his whole left shoulder died down, his heart rate slowed up. Just then he realized his pajama was soaked in sweat. A shiver let his body tremble, even the thick blanket didn’t provide him with a pleasant warmth. Nonetheless he didn’t find the strength to stand up and change the clothes.

Oswald’s head moved to the side. Ed wasn’t home yet. The bitter taste of loneliness lingered on his tongue.

Loneliness.

One simple word. Just a few letters strung together. And still it held so much power, but so much more pain.

Oswald always believed that this word was synonymous with hell. No fire. No sulfurous odor. No dancing little red creatures with horns and hooves, holding trident. No physical pain. Just you captured in the darkness. All around. Only darkness. No sound. No nothing. 

Nothing.

Time passed, but he couldn’t find his way back to sleep again. And he was still terribly freezing.  He shifted the weight of his upper body on his right arm and rose. Sighing he let his head fall back, rest on the headboard.

Chirping of crickets entered the room from outside. Oswald’s green eyes followed the sound. It was a cloudy night, however, the light of the moon and stars found a gap here and there, so it didn’t look all too dismal outside.

Just barely he managed to move and sit on the side of the bed; his body felt plainly too heavy. He looked outside of the window, wondered if his mother was okay. Was she feeling any pain where she was now? Did she remember him? Would she wait for him? Would she welcome him when his time had come?

Oswald closed his eyes, fought for the tears not to come - and lost.

“God!“ he hissed through his teeth, disgusted about himself. Nothing was left of the once so proud and invulnerable king. He felt so weak, so naked, so… defeated.

“Mother… I miss you… I miss you…“

His shoulders trembled uncontrolled, the harder he tried to hold back his tears the more they seemed to flow. It was hopeless. Over and over again he wiped away his tears, but they didn’t stop to run. He sniveled.

“For God’s sake!“ Oswald shouted angrily. “Stop being such a wuss!“

Oswald’s head rushed to the side as two long arms wrapped around his body.

“You’re talking in delirium, Oz,“ Edward stated. He caught his lovers lips with his.

When did Ed come home? Oswald didn’t hear his lover, nor did he sense him approaching him. Heck, he even didn’t notice Edward crawling into the bed.

Ed pulled back, placed his hand on Oswald’s forehead.

Great concern displayed in Ed’s brown eyes. “You’re sweating, but your forehead is so cold.“

“Nightmare..,“ Oswald mumbled while averting embarrassed his gaze. Never before had Edward seen him crying! How humiliating!

“About your mother?“ Ed snuggled up to his beloved, gained a breathed `Yes` from him.  

Soft lips touched Oswald’s neck. Ed’s warm breath on his skin calmed him down. “She’ll never leave your side. I will never leave your side. You are not alone.“

He was still sobbing, but a weak smile appeared on Oswald’s face. With his sleeves he wiped away his tears once more and this time they ran dry. The raven haired man turned around, embraced his lover. Now he nuzzled Edward’s neck.

“Thank you.“

Ed touched the back of Oswald’s head, drew him closer. His long, slender fingers combed Oswald’s black hair.

“You’re welcome.“

Edward pulled his lover back, planted a gentle kiss on his temple, the tip of his nose.

“I’ll draw you a nice hot bath now. I don’t want you to get a fever for real.“

The forensic scientist was about to stand up, but Oswald held him back.

“Ed!“

“Hm?“ he smiled broadly.

“I… I…“

The words stuck in his throat, didn’t want to be spoken.

Oswald shivered slightly as a cold breeze sneaked through the window and grazed his cheeks. His mother often fondled his cheeks, he remembered. Then is eyes widened, his heart beat increased. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He could have sworn he heard his mother whispering.

“It’s alright, my little Cobblepot. You are not alone. He is with you.“

Yes. Yes, she was right.

Oswald smiled warmly, his pale face got some color again.

“I love you, Ed.“

Edward chuckled lowly before he drew his lover into a sweet yet deep kiss.

“I love you too, Mr. Penguin. Oz.“

Now it was Oswald who laughed quietly. Happiness filled his tortured heart.

“And now,“ Ed took Oswald’s head between his hands, his forehead touched Oswald’s, “I will prepare your bath. Do I have your permission?“

“Granted,“ the former king of Gotham grinned.

Ed excused himself, headed towards the bathroom. Just before he went through the door he turned around.

“Well, it was a hard and quite exhausting day. If you don’t mind, I’d like to join you.“

Oswald’s happy expression turned into a dreamy one. “Granted,“ he answered in a low voice.

Edward nodded with a Cheshire grin and entered the bathroom, with Oswald’s eyes following him.

Yes, the wind… no… his mother was really right. He was not alone. He had Ed. And with him, he wouldn’t be alone… 

Never.


End file.
